Watch it Burn
by 618gnomes
Summary: Reverse Falls, but with a twist. Paci spends her summer up in Gravity Falls and gets caught in a web of mystery and evil when her and the Pines twins clash. There's more to that family than meets the eye, and she's never sure who to trust. But as the twins begin to set fires of their own, the layers burn away. Dipcifica, Wendip, and Mabecifica. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

MABEL'S POV

Mabel simply loved fishnets. Nothing would frame the female leg as sexily, tightly, or as cleanly. They just topped off any show outfit with a bang, like the lime on her mojito. She also loved mojitos. Fizzy, green, refreshing, and just a tad bit evil. Her great uncles supply of alcohol would have her drinking them for months, she thought, lazily sipping the last swallow with a smirk.

She was interrupted from gazing at her perfect body by Mason, her "less fabulous" twin brother, stepping into the parlor.

"Vanity is a sin, my dear sister." He chided.

"Then the two of us will be in hell until the day I get bored there." She drawled back.

"Maybe, but it's almost showtime. We're sold out, and you and I still have to bury the love potion afterwards. Wouldn't want the Prima Donna getting to bed too late."

"Ugh, that goddamn love potion. I'm keeping half for my cigar, cause I never know when I need to make two schmucks fall in love. You do whatever the hell you want with the rest." She smiled. Playing with people was SO entertaining. "Whatever you say." Mason said, straightening the small blue amulet that hadn't left his neck in almost two years. He left the room, leaving the scent of cologne and pine needles behind him.

"Yes, dearest brother. Whatever I say indeed." She murmured with a smile. The young sorceress smoothed her aquamarine blue dress.

Life was good for Mabel Pines.

So far.

PACIFICA'S POV

I have a headache.

The throbbing, pulsing, feeling of the neurons and brain crap exploding in my head is NOT making this bus ride any easier. The sole thing that gets my mind off it is the B-52's "Roam" pouring into my ears from my purple painted headphones_. "Dancing down those dirty and dusty trails, take it hip to hip, rockin' through the wilderness!"_

Why did mom think it was a good idea to send her fifteen year old daughter rockin' through the wilderness? I don't even _know_ anyone in this town. And I ain't good at making friends, that's for sure. The only thing I'm good at making is art.

Gravity Falls... Who came up with that, I mean, like what? Oh well. Mom would say I have to make the best of what I got. And what I got is a small backwoods town in Oregon. Maybe... There's some cool thrift shops where I could get some more of my so called, hippie clothes. Or even better, a craft store! Or a pool! Or or or or... My headache is pushed to the side as my imagination takes over. Maybe this'll be the year that I finally make friends! Real friends. In order to get to that level though... I'm going to need a hangout. None of the kids in my books make friends by drawing comics in their rooms.

I pull out the kitchy little Faller's Pamphlet that the bus driver handed me upon boarding, and skim over it until I see a flashy ad for a place called...

The Mystery Manor and Shows!- Attend our brilliantly popular show, The Magnificent Magical Duet, Mason and Mabel Pines, performing every week of the summer!

Magic! Mystery! Talent! Finery!

See it all at the Mystery Manor!

Huh. Sounds kinda cool... I like weird stuff, and Mason and Mabel sound promising.

The picture shows two attractive, teenage (twins, I'm guessing) who are performing some kind of glittery baton trick. Wow. Maybe this place won't be a total bust.

This... Y'know, this could be my fresh start! My clean slate! Paci's new life! My headache long forgotten, I stare out the window with a new excitement as Chaos Chaos's "Love" begins to play. The massive pine trees rush by as the prospect of an amazing summer looms ahead.

This is totally it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Alright! First chapter is like, not much, I know. I'm sorry. I would like to thank a person who PMed me (they would like to remain anonymous) requested this story and has put in a LOT of great ideas for it. I would not be able to write this without their input and help.

Now, this story isn't really going to follow the premade reverse falls character set. For one, I have never been super into this AU and I don't know everything. and secondly, I don't really wanna fit the mold. Oops. This isn't going to be a smutty fic, but... There could be some dirteh floof. Also, my younger sister is writing _another_ reverse falls fic that _will_ be posted on my account. yay, she's discovering fanfiction! :)

PLEASE tell me what you think, even if you think it's crap! That's okay too! *sniff sniff* Feedback is the best way to speed up and improve chapters, it's true. So that's about it, and the next chapter will be from Pacifica's point of view, and should be out real soon. wow all of that kinda rhymed without me trying.

Btw, Roam (B-52s) and Love (Chaos Chaos) are two AMAZING SONGS, would recomend those. shoutout to Rick and Morty for getting me into Chaos Chaos and RIP Auto Erotic Assimilation ending. :(


	2. Ch 2: Nervous

**MASON'S POV**

The first act of the night.

Never fun.

Mason, although he could kill someone in seven different ways at the moment, always got nervous. The icy feeling of show jitters crept up his stomach, and he clutched his amulet for a second to relieve it. He was in control.

He was always in control.

God, the things that got to him sometimes... It was no wonder Mabel made fun of him every day. And then, as if she had been called simply by thinking of her, the diva strutted onto the stage, dressed in another one of her skimpy, glittering outfits. This particular one had a shiny blue rose shaped headpiece and a matching cane.

"Mason! Mason! Where's my cigar?! I haven't taken a drag in ageees..."

Her brother paused before he spoke, as he always did.

"I expect, it's by your trunk. At least it was. Not my problem really, don't you think?" He secretly loved ticking off his sister when he could get away with it. She might be the better show woman, but he was always perfectly passive aggressive.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll get it myself, but you'd better not forget to light it before we go on!" She stalked off the stage muttering and cursing.

Mason chuckled and smoothed his hair out of his face so his oddly shaped mark was visible. He had had exact Big Dipper ingrained into his forehead for quite a long time now. Most boys would have hid it out of fear of mockery, but fear was not something Mason suffered from. No, he was quite proud of all of his unusual traits.

His Great Uncle Stan suddenly stuck his head through the the show doors and yelled "Ten minute call! You'd better be ready, Mason, and no flirting with every girl in ten feet! I need you performing, not seducing! Babes don't make enough money for that. I would know..." His rich uncle hobbled away trailing on about something or another.

Mason couldn't help that he was hot. Or that he enjoyed pretty girls. Or that he was very, very, good at making people like him. Those things are just part of being a Pines.

The sixteen year old boy glanced up the eye within the Mystery Manor's signature star, and felt a wave of chills wash over him. He absentmindedly touched his amulet, thinking about the extremely daunting task ahead of him. Sorcery meant you had to do difficult things, he thought.

Terrible, difficult things.

But if Mabel had completed her task... He would complete his.

And then, very quietly, he whispered, "It won't be long. I'm close to finding the right one. I won't let you down this time... I promise"

Then, the amateur sorcerer straightened his bolo tie, took a breath, and headed to his dressing room.

Oh, he was close to finding one.

Very close indeed.

* * *

**PACI'S POV**

AAACK! The bus had screeched to a halt and now my things had been thrown every which way. I scrambled underneath the gross gummy seats and snatched up my scattered possessions. This kinda thing is pretty normal for me.

Finally, I'm off the grimy bus, and I take in my first inhale of Gravity Falls air. It smells amazing, to be honest. Like the perfect combination of pine trees, woodsmoke, and sun.

Welp, here I am. Pacifica Northwest, who's never even been out of state, (except for one time to the Grand Canyon when I was five) alone, in a place she's never been before, in a town full of people she doesn't know. Mom would say I'm being dramatic, which… Might be accurate. It's not like I'm absolutely helpless. Dad gave me all the directions to where I'm staying, where I should eat, and who I should go to if I need help. Those would be: Strong Susan's Bed and Breakfast and Bodybuilding, Strange's Diner or The Hermanas Sisters, and the Gleefuls. It's about 4:00 now, and the candy bar I ate two hours ago has definitely faded. My stomach lets out a mournful groan. I need food. I guess the actual town is down the road or something, because it looks like the bus has dropped me off in the middle of Nowhere Town. There is not food in Nowhere town sooo…..

I am faced, with a DECISION.

I can call the Gleefuls, and get picked up, or I can walk to town.

My mom did show me a picture of the Gleeful family. And… Well... They don't exactly look like the most hospitable people? The mom was in the midst of spanking the boy when the picture was taken, and the father had a Pitt cola and a beer in hand. I'm not sure why my mother would want her only daughter to depend on these people, but whatever the reason...

I think I can walk.

I start my hike in the direction of Gravity Falls, (there's a sign). I'm just starting to get used to the rhythm of my feet when something in the corner of my vision speeds into view, and I jump back with a scream! Annnd end up tripping over my feet. What a surprise. Flat on my back, I crack open my eyes to see the front bumper of a car. I scramble up and yell, "What the heck?! Man, you almost hit me!"

The faded blue car is really beat up and grimy, with scratches and dents all over it. The passenger seat door flies open, and a bored sounding voice floats out. "Sorry, princess. Hubby is a little boozed right now. Get in, ya Mom changed her mind. She wants us to taxi you to your motel or something. Personally, I think we should be paid for this, but that mother of yours is a damn scary lady. Ya deaf or something?! I said get in."

I looked her confusedly and then squint. Wait… Is that the Gleefuls? There's a kid who looks somewhat like the kid in the photo from my mom, but the boy looks… like a pale ventriloquist doll? Ouch. There isn't a polite way to say that. He's extremely short and pale, and has white hair for some reason. I thought he might have been in a halloween costume in the photo… But, he also looks extremely sad, and when (his mother I'm assuming) reaches over and honks at me again, he flinches. I instantly feel bad for him. Having a mother like that must be a job.

Nevertheless, I don't want this ride. "Uhhh.. Yeah, I.. yeah. You don't have to take me, I mean, I'm really okay walking..."

"Get in."

The voice sounds less bored now.

I shrink back a little.

"O-okay then."

This could be a long car ride.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: _**

Hope you enjoyed it! Writing from Mason's perspective is a little harder than the others, so humour me as I figure this out. I'm aware that Paci's half in this isn't the best, but it's necessary. I am trying to write waaay too many stories at once, and I'm not, coping too well? I think you guys can just expect me to update stories on weekends now, that's just when I have the time to get stuff done, and it keeps me on a schedule. thank you to my anonymous contributer! Means a lot! Have a good day and don't die! Peace!


	3. Watch It Burn Hiatus Update: Pow!

eek. This is gonna get left behind. If you guys wanna see what I had written next for it, I can post that, but for now... It's gonna be left behind so I can at least try to update my other ones and get this account back on track. I left for like 6 months. Oops. I posted hiatus update on each story, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks for reading this far! My apologies, really. I wish I had enough time to do this, but I don't. Peace out! :)


End file.
